Love Hurts
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: UPDATED 2 CHAPTERS!**HUXON!**Sam & Stuart are dating, but she's seeing Phil behind his back! A Case brings them closer and Sam has to make a choice! Fic soo much better than Summary- I don’t do summaries well as you can see! Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

**My second fic! I hope you like it! Please Read & Review! I just want to know what you guys think! Oh and just so you know Phil & Sam never went to Romania! So Sam was never DI & Phil still works where he belongs Sunhill!**

**Oh, and Sam & Stuart are dating, but Sam is seeing Phil behind his back! :) But not for long! _I'm going to hide now so you guys don't hit me for putting Sam & Stuart together! _**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bill or it's character! If I did Bill would be on TV everyday! & some of you guys would be the producers of the show!**

* * *

Phil Hunter walked CID at 9:00 even though he was meant to be at work at 8:00!

He strolled up to his desk, which he sat down and began shoving all the paperwork, which was scattered around the desk into the desk draw that was already over flowing.

He looked up to see Sam sitting at her desk staring into the computer.

_Probably actually doing her paperwork!_

"You all right Sam?" He looked towards her flashing her a smile

"I fine, you?" she asked

"Good" he replied

"Oh, and by the way your late, again" she said before looking back to the screen she quickly typed something in.

Phil got up from his seat and walked towards her, he stopped just when he was standing right behind her. He could smell her shampoo, lavender. He bent down towards her and whispered into her ear

"Now that wasn't exactly my fault was it?"

Sam felt the butterflies in her stomach, she hated when he made her feel like this especially at work where everybody could see her face flush.

She leaned back to rest her head on the back of the chair and replied

"Whose fault is it then? If I remember properly you were just as eager, Philip" she smiled at him.

Sam saw Stuart coming back from the meeting with the DCI and quickly composed herself & began to look back at the screen pretending to be doing work.

Phil looked up to see what has startled Sam & he saw Stuart coming towards them with a smug grin on his face. He also stood up & looked for a file which was placed on the desk & started making something up to protect there secret.

"So do you reckon were going to a conviction on this?" he asked eyeing her

Sam smiled before answering she knew what he was trying to do & played along for both their sakes.

"Errm yeah, I'm mean we collected enough evidence & plus his fingerprints were all over the white sprit & lighter was found at the scene, & he definitely isn't the sharpest tool in the box"

Just then Stuart had made his way over & just caught the end of the sentence

"What crime scene would that be then, babe?" he asked as he put his finger at the back of the chair which Sam was sitting on. Phil felt a twang of jealously hit him, he wanted to grab Stuart by the collar & shove him up by the wall & give him a good punch.

"Oh, the Liam Price case me & Phil worked on 2 weeks back"

"The one where you had to do an obbo all night?" Stuart questioned trying to recall the memory

"Errm yeah that's one" That was one of the best obbo Sam had ever been on. Phil had kissed her then for the first time & she loved the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, she couldn't get enough of it.

Phil headed back towards his desk but not just before hearing Stuarts comment, which he knew, was meant to be for him.

"I missed you last night babe" he rubbed her check affectionately

"me too babe" Sam said before trying to get an apologetic smile to Phil but he was looking the other way, probably to hurt by the little display

"So how was your night out with the girls?" he asked as he sat down by his own desk

"Great we hit a few bars & then moved onto nightclubs later, we got so drunk I just stayed at Lucy's place" she lied

"So how long is Lucy in Sunhill for then?"

"Another week & then she's going back to Birmingham"

Stuart seemed to be satisfied with this answer & turned on his computer to get on with his work.

Sam felt really bad that Phil had to see that but she didn't really have choice, Stuart would get suspicious.

* * *

**Should I carry on?**

**Do you like it or Hate it?**

**Review & Let me know!!**

**Latz xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :D**

**I know it's been like forever since i updated but Life & _School _has been kepping me busy!**

**Sorry this chapter had to be short due to the cliff-hanger at the end! **_**Sorry!**_

* * *

Phil was walking past the interview rooms he had just come from Inspector Golds office giving her some paperwork that needed completing when one arm reached out & grabbed him a pushed him into the interview rooms

"What the…..?" he said as he stumbled into the small room

"It's me" said the familiar voice

He turned around to see the owner of the voice

"Sam? What you doing here?" he said going towards her

"Waiting for you" she walked up to him & crushed herlips onto his, Phil responded immediately. He kissed her back with just as much as passion, he gently leaned forwards so Sam would have to take two steps backwards & Phil another two steps forwards all the while, both never leaving each other lips.

Sam back soon reached the wall & memories of last night came flooding into her mind. Along with the memories the guilt also came flooding.

She pulled back slightly & took a much-needed breath & pulled her lips a little bit more back. Phil went to capture for her lips again but she pulled her head up so he would miss.

"Saaamm" Phil whined as he tried to capture her lips again

Sam laughed at him "That was for Stuart early, I know you didn't like the way he was behaving with me"

"Then why don't you simply break up with him then?"

"You know why Phil, I just can't, it's too complicated"

Phil sighed & stepped back away from Sam. He loved Sam he really did but She stayed with Stuart even though she could hvae him, she claimed to love him. He knew he was jelouse, Phil Hunter always wanted something for himself and only for himself . He never did like sharing anything since he was a child.

And Sam was the love of his life, he had no intention of sharing to her to anyone especially to Stuart of all blokes.

"I'm sorry Phil, but I just can't break up with him" Sam tried to explain

"Can I see you tonight?"

"It would be to suspicious, me going out two nights in a row? He will suss us out"

"He's going to know sooner or later"

"I know, but I would like to tell him & when I'm ready!"

"Fine"

Phil moved away from Sam and headed for the door to get out of the interview rooms

"Phil, come on" Sam tried to get his attention

Phil just completely blanked her & carried on heading for the door he opened it and was just about to walk out when Sam said….

* * *

**Well What do you think?**

**Sorry again that it's short! :(**

**Next chapter will be longer!**

**Please Review!**

**Latz xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Just wrote this & decided to post it real quick! :)**

**So sorry fro the angst in this..but i kinda like the angst i relationships.**

**Please Read & Review!!**

* * *

"Come on Phil, now your just being childish"

"Me childish? Your the one who won't break up with that Prat Stuart!"

"Phil, you full know why I can't do that!" she raised her voice slightly

Phil slammed the door shut & turned around to face her. He locked eyes with her.

"Can't or won't?" Phil also raised his voice

"Shut up Phil! You don't even know what you're talking about"

"Really, because I think I do! You say that you love me but you're also sleeping with Stuart for god sake!" Now he was shouting

"I do love you, but you & Stuart are two different people you both offer me two different things"

"You can sleep with Stuart, but I can't sleep with other women?"

"That's not fair & you know it"

"You can't have both Sam"

"Don't you think I know that" she stated

"Then pick one of us, ME or HIM Sam? Which one"

"What!? You can't ask me to choose"

"I just did"

Sam calmed down, even though she wasn't thinking rationally she probably said the first thing that she thought was best for everyone's sake.

"Your right Phil, maybe this is the way things are meant to be, I mean let's face it we would never work, were two very different people"

"You picked HIM, haven't you?"

Sam just nodded not trusting herself to speak. She knew she made the wrong decision, but what else could she do? She ran her finger through her hair and sighed.

Phil took one look at her and left the room but not before slamming it on his way out.

_Way a go Sam, you really out done yourself this time haven't you? The one thing good in your life & you ruin it yourself! If there ever were an award for stupidity you'd win it!_

* * *

_Why would she pick Stuart over me? I love her, she's the most precious thing in my life! And I've just lost her. I should of just let her stay with Stuart at least then I would still see her. Now I don't think she even wants to talk to me. Well-done Phillip Hunter! Congratulations on your cock up!_

* * *

Phil walked into CID after leaving Sam in the interview room, he sat down at his desk & remembered hours before him & Sam were flirting with each other. And now he'd be lucky if he got one polite smile.

DC Terry Perkins picked up a file from his desk and walked up to Phil's.

"Come on Phil, it may never happen" Terry tried to joke

"What? And what if it's already happened?"

"I don't know, it's just what people say to other people when they have a face like yours! And if it's already happened then that's that then isn't? you can't do anything about it"

"When did you become all advicey?"

"I haven't!" Terry laughed

"Anyway come on, you look like you could do with getting out of the office & I need help with this assault case"

"Who's the victim?"

"Grab your coat and I'll fill you in on the way"

Phil got up headed for the coat rack he picked up his coat & put it on. While he was putting it on Sam came into CID she had tearstains down her cheek.

Although she had done well to cover up her tears, there was just something's only Phil would notice.

_She cried after I left her! _

Phil felt his heart drop 10 feet. He caused her to cry. The one thing he promised her he wouldn't do! He DID!

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Like it Or Hate it?**

**Please Review & Let me know! **

**Latz xxoxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry Again! I haven't got internet alot so when i ever i do I promise I will update! **

**Anyway I bought the Twilight DVD the other day after many people telling me it was soo good, i didn't watch it cinema's & wasn't interested in it before because one of my best friends not mentioning any names cough cough **_**ARUSA!**_** cough, sorry my asthma got reali bad just there. :P She told me it was no good so i didn't bother with it, I believed her because we pretty much like the same thing. But my little sister was nagging me to get Twilight so i bought & we watched it together & it was darn right brilliant! I love it! & I watched New Moon on Friday! It was all good recommended it to everyone! I can't believe i was deprived of something so great for soo long! **

**And could everyone tell me what fic they'll like to be update first next A Chance or Love Hurts, hopefully I'll update by Wednesday!**

**THANK YOU to iheartsergeantsmith, ihearthuxon, DetBarb, vreans09 and k3aileen everyone who reviewed! It means the world! So sorry you all asked for a quick update & well i didn't. :( sorry! **

**And I have got SCOTT MASLEN'S SIGHNED AUTOGRAPH! *screams* :D**

**Anyway here is the fic… *Still Screaming***

* * *

Phil & Terry arrived at the scene of the assault, Terry quickly got out of the unmarked CID car & waited for Phil to get out.

"Those cars don't half stink!" Phil said while he got out of the car and shut the door and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Then you should drive around in your own car"

"And let it get nicked! It's not worth it mate" He said shaking his head, they walked up to the shop where the assault to place.

They walked up to the door & PC Ben Gayle, who started to give them the 411 of the case so far.

"Alright Sarge, we have a Mr Michael Freeman, he was out the back when his shop was attacked by a bunch of youths & when he caught them he tried to grab hold of one of them but considering his age & everything, the youth managed to overpower him & give a good punch to his face, due to the impact of the punch Mr Freeman hit his head on the a shelf near by"

"WOW, slow down there sunshine, we only just got here!" Phil laughed at him

"So how is Mr Freeman?" Terry asked

"Paramedic are treating him now" Ben replied

"Do we have a description of the youths?" this time Phil butted in

"Yeah, a black NIKE hooded jacket & a pair of denim jeans was the one that assaulted Mr Freeman the rest he didn't get a good enough look at them"

"So your average looking teenager?" Phil said

"Pretty much" Ben replied

They walked into the shop to a Mr Freeman flirting with the only lady paramedic.

"I used to be in the armed forces, I could have given him a run for his money"

"I'm sure you could" She replied

"My back isn't as good as it was" he said while feeling around his back

Phil & Terry looked at each other a chuckled

"Alright Mr Freeman, I'm DS Phil Hunter and this is my colleague DC Terry Perkins"

"Do I know you son?" he asked while squinting his eyes at Phil

"Nah, I don't think so" Phil replied

"Maybe I knew your father or your grandfather"

"Yeah maybe" _What nut!_

Terry looked between the two the sounded like a bunch of veterans having a reminisce

"Mr Freeman do you want to tell us what happened" Terry asked wanting to get a move on

"I was out the back feeding my cat Tinkle when I heard a racket, I went to see what it was, I saw a bunch of young lads they were trying to steal a pack of cigarettes and some beer and one of them was stole a whole tray of condoms! The boy was no bigger than my grandson! I mean he probably didn't even know where to put them on!"

At this Phil, Ben & Terry laughed.

_This man is definitely nuts! _Phil thought

"Were going to take Mr Freeman to the St Hugh's" the lady paramedic

"Michael please" said Mr Freeman

"Right, Michael" she smiled

Phil bent down to Mr Freeman's level and said

"Trying to prove you still got it?"

"Well I got it better than you son" he chuckled

* * *

_At the station while Phil & Terry were out._

Sam saw Phil as he was leaving with Terry she just carried on walking

_So he wants to get out of the office & away from me! Oh God things are going to get awkward in the office._

Sam sat on her desk & started to carry on with her paperwork, no matter what has happened she will still act professional, because at the end of the day that's all she really has apart from Abi of course.

* * *

After an hour of paperwork she hit the save button on the computer and looked at the digital clock at the bottom of the screen and saw it said 13:19. She had exactly 41 minutes to get some lunch in her. She grabbed her coat & was about to head out when DI Manson shouted her name from across CID.

"Sam Wait! Where you off to?"

"Lunch Guv, why?"

"When you get back, me & The DCI would like a word with you & Phil off course"

"Phil? Why again Guv?" she questioned

"You'll find out in the briefing won't you" and with that he walked back to retreat to his office.

_Why Phil & me? Whatever it is it's going to be awkward as hell! I'll guarantee that! Oh for gods sake why did I sleep with him in the first place! If I didn't this never would have happened!_

_Wait! Do they know what happened? Oh My God what if they do? They're going to fire me! _

* * *

_**So what did you think??**_

_**I know i probabely don't deserve your reviews but please I would really appreciate one. :)**_

_**And don't forget to tell me which fic you want me to update next! If i get a review I'll update on Tuesday! **_

_**Latz xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! I know I promised a quick update but I had the internet taken away from me again & there was NOTHING I could do about it! Sorry!**

**But to make up for it Ive added 2 CHAPTERS! Please Read & review! :)**

* * *

Sam walked into her favourite café and sat down grabbed the menu to see what was on offer she fancied something different today.

"Anything you fancy?" a young Italian waiter asked her while giving her his award winning smile.

_Perfect! More Men! I just got rid of one & another one pops up! What is wrong with the world! Do NOT MEN get the message!_

Despite what she was thinking she decided against voicing her thoughts, She politely said she'll have

"I'll have the Salmon Nicoise Salad, please"

"Would you like a drink?" he asked quite rudely considering Sam wasn't taking any attention of his flirtation.

"I'll have a glass of Water please" she replied also getting annoyed with him

The man left her too it & a while later he returned with a glass of water before leaving her again.

She was circling the rim of her glass when she heard someone call her name but the voice didn't sound familiar.

"Samantha?"

She looked up trying to locate the voice, which was to her left she looked at the owner of this voice a petite brunette lady carrying a laptop.

"Samantha Nixon?" she asked again

"Erm yeah, that's me" she timidly replied as she got up

"Gemma Parks" she asked putting her hand out for her to shake, which Sam did.

"Oh that Gemma from Hendon?" Sam said once she put the pieces in her head.

"Yep that's me! So how you been? It's been ages since I saw you"

"I'm fine! And what about you? I see you have a ring on your finger" she said pointing at her finger & sitting down.

"I'm good! I got married 2 years ago & had 1 kid, a boy"

"Your married!? Who'd have thought it Gemma Parks settling down" Sam motioned for her to sit down

"What about you? You married? Kids?" She took a seat opposite Sam and put her laptop on the chair next to her

"No! I have a boyfriend though Stuart and a teenage daughter from a previous relationship, Abi she's at collage now"

"So what you doing now? After leaving Hendon I mean"

"I work at Sunhill nick with my boyfriend, I'm a DS"

"Gone high up the ranks then? I'm a DC at Barton Street nick but my hubby is a lawyer, maybe you heard of him Andrew Johnson?"

"Nah doesn't ring a bell"

The waiter came back & asked Gemma what she would like

"I'll have the same please"

"I always though out of us you'd be the one to settle down first, guess I was wrong"

"Funny how life is"

The waiter returned with Gemma's meal & left.

"God I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since this mourning" she said tucking in to her Salmon Nicoise Salad.

"Erm listen I better get off, got a meeting with DCI in a bit, why don't we trade numbers & do this again sometime I would love to catch up"

"Sure that would be great!" She write her number down on a napkin & Sam did the same.

"Bye"

* * *

**Next Chapter....**

**Please Reveiw! **

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ive updated 2 chapters so if you've just skipped to chapter 6 you'll have to back & read from chapter 5!**

**Next Chapter!**

**SORRY!**

* * *

Sam walked into CID to see Phil trying to eat a cheese burger.

"Phil, put that down and get in here" The DCI shouted

"Ooh Phillip, Who's been a naughty little boy then?" Jo asked as she returned from her lunch & heard the DCI call Phil

"Whatever happened to Innocent till proven guilty?"

"It doesn't work that way with you! Your always guilty!" she laughed

* * *

Sam walked into the DCI's office & sat down on one of the chairs & waited for Phil.

Phil walked into the office & sat to chair next to Sam not making any sort of contact. She felt a small pang of guilt hit her. Sam breathed in some of his cologne.

_Come on Sam act professional count to 100 and it will be all over._

Phil looked up at the DCI & listened to what he was saying. He was talking about a drug bust.

"Well now that you're both here, we can get started! Neil could you shut the door, I don't want anyone else knowing this"

Neil shut the door & stood in front of it. The DCI leaned back into his chair

"There is no point in beating around the bush so I'm going to get straight to the point"

Phil & Sam nodded to indicate him to carry on

"There is a drug ring around the Sunhill area, the word is there are 3 quarters of a million worth of drugs coming in."

"Where are they going to be delivered to?" Sam asked

"A house on Bridge-Way Close"

"Guv, what about the cases we were working on?" Sam asked

"Someone else will take over so you two can concentrate on this" he explained

"We believe the drug boss is a Eric 'Ric' Ferguson" he said while handing Sam & Phil each a file to reveal a picture of him. He didn't look like the type of person who sells drugs.

"I know he doesn't look like the type, but he is the type of person who doesn't like to get is hands dirty, but if necessary he will"

"So what would you like us to do?" Sam asked

"For 2 years the MET have been trying to arrest him they never have enough evidence to make those charges stick!"

"So by now you can imagine he knows most officers"

"Okay" Sam started to read the file

"This is where you two come in"

"I don't see it? What will we do?" Sam asked even though she was considered the most intelligent women in the MET, she just didn't understand this.

"You two will go undercover, the MET is handing this case over to us with two request, one that it's kept highly confidential & the other that the two of you work this case"

"They recommended me?" Phil asked astonished

"Yes, we checked twice just in case there was some sort of mistake" Jack said

"Apparently they like your teamwork" Neil commented for the first time & looking at the two of them.

"So how do you feel about it? It's an opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Definitely, I'm up for it!" Sam said as she smiled

"Phil?"

"Yeah I am!" He smiled

"There just one thing, you have to figure out your own roles in the under cover op"

"Okay, but who's going to be our handlers?"

"No-one it's too suspicious, you will each have a new phone & we expect a call from you each day for a de-briefing"

"How long are we going to be undercover for?"

"No one knows, so I suggest you say goodbye to family members but do not tell them about the case"

"You can leave now, have the rest of the day off, to pack bags & say good bye. But you must return here at" Jack looked at his watch

"10.00pm sharp"

"The house you will be leaving is on Bridge-Way Close" Neil informed them

"Bridge-Way Close that's were the posh people live innit?"

"Yes Phillip, So on your best behaviour!"

"Aian't I always" He said with a cheeky grin

"I mean it Phil!"

* * *

**Well there it is!**

**So what do you think??**

**Please Review!!**

**Merry XMAS!!!**

**Latz x**

**xXx**


End file.
